Service providers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by providing compelling network services and advancing the underlying technologies. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for enabling secure use of various applications and services made available to devices (e.g., desktops, mobile devices, etc.). Many computing devices are susceptible to viruses, breaches and other forms of malicious attack that can impact the performance and safe usage. In certain situations, however, the user may require use of the device even when they suspect or have indication that the device may have been breached, i.e., continued access to various features of a financial application or service for carrying out a critical financial transaction. Unfortunately, there is currently no convenient means of enabling the user of the device to have targeted, controlled access to various services and applications of the device while also maintaining a high level of security.
Based on the foregoing, there is a need for controlled access to a limited set of remote applications associated with a device.